


Viva Colonia

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alaaf, Carnival, Celebrating Life, Cologne, Costumes, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Field Trip, German Traditions, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Karneval - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Party, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rose Monday, Rosenmontag, Slow Burn, Trauma - mentioned, and yes this does really excist, celebrating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: What would happen if a group of Hogwarts students would end up in Cologne for Karneval? The answer is: A LOT! Hermione is searching for a new cause. Something is going on between Draco and Neville ever since Dracos trial and there are more mysteries surrounding the new Muggles Studies teacher than the philosopher's stone. So why not send our beloved heroes on a field trip into one of the wildest German celebrations there is and see what will happen.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 33
Kudos: 7





	1. Denn mir sin all nur Minsche

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as a little homage to Karneval. Every chapter titel will be a part or titel of a different Karneval song (with a translation in the notes for the hole song as well as a link to it).  
> I hope you'll enjoy it and as always a huge thank you to my amazing alpha AncientWolf and my equaly amazing beta KoraKunkel. All remaning mistakes are solely my own and as english is not my first language pleas feel free to let me know if something sounds wonky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it's Weiberfastnach today (for those of you who don't know what that is, you will in a few chapters) a happy Alaaf, Hellau or HasiPalau. I hope you have fun with this story.

Somehow, with the overthrow of a dictator, some legislations always stick. Not because someone had forgotten about them, but because they were considered good ideas with the wrong intention. You could watch this phenomenon happen with every revolution worldwide.

The compulsory schooling was the one that stuck after Voldemort’s demise. Everyone was now obliged to attend Hogwarts, at least till their O.W.L.s, except those attending Hogwarts 6th and 7th grade in 1998. Since that year was coined by Voldemort’s pureblood-supremacy ideology, everyone that went to school that year had to come back for an additional year. It was in hope to counteract every lingering effect the poisoned education had to the beliefs of the students. At least, that was the official reason. The idea suggested itself, that someone preferred having them all in a controlled environment while the so-called adults tried to kick what was left from the pre-war society.

Draco thought it idiotic that the society was really afraid that a bunch of school kids could overpower the latest government and install a new leader in alignment with their beliefs – whatever those might be. Still – that that was exactly what happened to the Voldemort legislation. Their fear was probably not as idiotic as Draco had first thought – BUT, and there was always a but nowadays, there were few things more off-putting from a New-Voldemort-reign than nine months of hell in Hogwarts under the Carrols, in his opinion. 

Well, since no one bothered for his opinion anymore, no one would listen to his newfound wisdom. Their loss, not his – definitely. Next to another year in Hogwarts, the newborn fear of school kids had gained him a new mandatory subject. Every pureblood was now obliged to sit in Muggle studies twice a week and with every pureblood they meant EVERY pureblood. Hence, he was spending his Monday mornings with Weasley, She-Weasley (he tried to turn back the insults – it was a slow process, no one seemed to appreciate his efforts) and Mr Snake-Slayer himself. 

The Weasley’s had great enthusiasm going for them, but not much more. Draco always thought their father was some kind of expert for muggle stuff but, if he was, he hadn’t taught his children much of it. They were more or less useless when it came to using all the muggle things their new teacher brought to class. Draco had purposely chosen a desk right behind the She-Weasley in hopes of a better mark if he could gather what she was doing, but that wasn’t working out. 

The Snake-Slayer, on the other hand, was great in what he was doing. Draco had no idea where he had learned all about the use of muggle technology, but he was top of the class by far. Too bad he couldn’t sit close to him, ever since that awful trial he couldn’t come close to the man. That was just too much. Potter in his trial, ok, he was kind of used to having his arse saved by Mr Perfect, but Longbottom? That was just too much. Had anyone looked at the guy in the last few months? TOO MUCH!

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Professor Nott and hell, wasn’t he a whole different can of worms? After he had witnessed Professor Burbage’s early demise on the dinner table of his childhood home, Draco had known they’d get a new teacher. Surprisingly, Professor Carrow hadn’t met the new standards and had booked herself a life long stay on the island of Azkaban, right in the middle of the Northern Sea. He wished her a hell of a lot of thunderstorms, that witch had it coming, she was a class-A bitch.

Back to more pleasant thoughts – of sorts. Even though Draco had expected a new Muggles Study teacher, he hadn’t expected HIM. Lockhart was nothing compared to the man Headmistress McGonagall had introduced at the welcome feast. Professor Nott was about 75”, had a full beard that was trimmed at the sides, and dark curls long enough on top that they fell into his matching dark eyes with the body of a dragon wrangler. Draco still couldn’t say if he had eaten anything at the feast, and he was for sure not the only one. Suddenly, even the announced field trips into the muggle world had kind of appealed to him. 

The shock about the name of his new teacher came later – he was sorry but he needed a bit till his brain would work properly again. More precisely, the connection hit him when Theodore Nott had a total meltdown in the Slytherin common room that night. Sure, they weren’t the closest of friends, but they couldn’t leave one of their own to lay in the fetal position on the ground. So, the 8th year Slytherin boys had carried him into their sleeping quarters and tried talking to him. It worked as Theo started to relax a bit but he fell asleep as soon as he did so, without explaining anything. 

When they got up the next morning, he seemed to be back to normal and no one felt comfortable enough to ask him about the reasons for his breakdown. They all had to fight their personal ghosts after the war and the insight that you fought on the wrong side didn’t help at all. At least, that was Draco’s firm belief. Still, the rumour mill was working overtime and soon enough, all of Hogwarts had heard about the episode. But neither Theo nor Professor Nott commented on any of the resulting tales. 

The only things everyone appeared to know after the first week, were that for one, Professor Nott was a Squib and had lived in the muggle world most of his life and two, Theo and he were somehow related. Draco was shocked how much news that was to some. Let’s face it, ALL the purebloods were related, whether they wanted to acknowledge it or not – even the Malfoys, Weasleys and Longbottoms. And they didn’t even share a last name. 

So, what was the issue really? The discussion of HOW they were related was of much more interest to Draco, but no one really knew anything about it. No wonder – if one was realistic. Considering how pureblood families tended to treat their Squib relatives, it was more of a surprise that Professor Nott had managed to live to teach them than that nobody seemed to know about him.

Theo and Professor Nott didn’t let on that anything could be amiss. Draco had tried to ask Theo if he was related to the professor – stupid word choice, he knew! Not really surprising that it had gotten him an ‘Aren’t we all?’ as answer. So, he wasn’t any the wiser, but even more curious. Still, his curiosity had to wait for the shocking reveal of the two new assistants Professor Nott had hired. He had claimed to need a bit of help for the field trips and asked some students with muggle experience to assist.

Why did he need to ask THEM? Draco was reasoning with fate here – or whoever else was listening. Not that it ever helped, but he couldn’t tell his father anymore, could he? He was right there in the island retreat with Professor Carrow and Draco most definitely didn’t want to tell him anything anymore, anyway. Hell wasn’t that a lot of any’s? 

But honestly, hadn’t he been chastised enough by this point? No! It appeared he had to endure Miss I’ll-beat-you-on-every-test and Mr Perfect, not only as his fellow classmates, but as his teacher’s from now on. Sure, they were only assistants to Professor Nott but they were still his superiors and he’d probably even need their help on their first trip to this cinnamon thing. He was still not really sure what that even was. Something about projunctioning images, or was it projecting? Well, he’d find out for sure and besides, how bad could something called American Pie really be? At least he loved pie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jeck, Yeah!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYYZpz-5YuQ)
> 
> I’m good, I’m bad  
> I’m nasty and fair  
> I’m upright, I’m sassy  
> I put everything in my pocket  
> I’m saintly, I’m free  
> I’m drunk, I’m high  
> I’m red, I’m black  
> am a dog and a cat
> 
> (Chorus)  
> ‘Cause we are all all all just human (Titel)  
> with their heart at the right place  
> ‘Cause we are all all all just human  
> and in every one can be found a Cologne carnival reveler (2x)  
> Jeck yeah [...]
> 
> I’m a farmer, I’m a philistine  
> I’m queer, I’m straight  
> I’m sensitive, I’m envious  
> and too easily offended  
> hungry and stuffed  
> I’m part of the city  
> I’m outside wanting to be inside  
> right here I belong
> 
> (Chorus)
> 
> As title I chosed 'Caus we are all just human' because of the tragic shooting on Hanau yesterday. I felt like a simple reminder of what conectes us would be a good idea.


	2. Unser Stammbaum

It was six months into their newest, and presumably, last school year and Hermione was not happy. She was sitting in her favorite nook in the library, the sun dancing through the transom window next to her. She had her favorite quill and notebook in front of her, but still – 

She had been looking forward to a school year without a noseless maniac trying to overtake the school or kill them, a year without a half-mad Defence against the Dark Arts teacher – they had a frighteningly bad track record with those. Hermione was still wondering whether she should have a closer look into the course of life of their newest DADA teacher, just to be absolutely sure. Statistics didn’t lie, did they?

But that might be exactly what the problem was. Sure, she had wished for a normal Hogwarts year filled with quiet and studying. But to be honest? The quiet was nice, until Hermione had started to get restless after a few weeks. To no one’s great surprise, other than herself, she was missing the obscure outside curriculum studies she had grown used to over the years. Without the excitement of their extracurricular activities, even Hermione found herself resenting the quiet and learning she had so badly wished for in the past.

She had tried to revive S.P.E.W. but had to acknowledge that she didn’t really have an idea what a workable solution for house-elf rights could be. At least, not without completely ignoring their wishes. Also, Kreacher was named General of the Hogwarts’ house-elves – yes, that was apparently a real thing – and as such started negotiations. First, with the headmistress, then with the Ministerium about safer work environments and treatment guidelines. Hermione did realize she wasn’t needed but she also didn’t know what else to do. It was beginning to drive her mad.

That was when Professor Nott asked her to help him with the field trips for the mandatory Muggle Studies classes. Well, he had also asked Harry to help but letting Harry organise something would end with them all watching that movie again and Hermione still didn’t know how to explain that to anyone. Apparently, a lot of the students found it hilarious but she still couldn’t think of a way to explain to them that the pie-thing was really really strange, not only to the magical community but also for Muggles.

Hermione threw herself into planning the next field trip and shortly had down a two page list with potential activities. She’d have loved to go for a go-cart race, but that would end quite definitely with someone dead or something equally as stupid.  
The best thing about the cinema had been that no one expected them to interact with anything or anyone and that would be totally different when going for a go-cart race. She had seen what Theo had managed to do to a simple flipper machine but Theo seemed to break anything he touched at the moment, anyway. Hermione might have thought that to be a strange occurrence, but she didn’t know the Slytherin well enough to think it to be really odd. Still, something about him seemed to be off and Hermione was intrigued.

But back to their next field trip. Professor Nott had mentioned that they‘d do a big trip at the beginning of March and that it would be something like a large party. Hermione was absolutely not sure if that could count as a class, but Headmistress McGonagall knew about it, so there would be something to learn from it, wouldn’t there? 

The class had been talking about games and loose time activities lately, so she thought a bowling hall might be a good idea. As long as Professor Nott took over the talk to the salesman, someone brought a pair of shoes for Malfoy – she could already see him starting the next goblin revolution if someone would so much as hint that he should wear rented shoes – and someone kept Theo away from the flipper machine, they should probably be fine. Everyone should be able to throw a ball at some pins, right? They might even be able to do some air hockey. Ron would go nuts while trying to figure out how that worked without magic. Smiling to herself Hermione decided to present Professor Nott her idea.

‘Hermione?’ 

It was amazing how a single word out her friend’s mouth could already tell her what would come next. 

‘Skip the compliments and come to the point Ronald, I don’t have time for niceties. What do you need help with?’ 

Ron took a deep breath and let himself fall onto the window seat. ‘You know me much better than could be considered healthy, you know? For both of us!’  
Great, he was starting to ramble, that was never a good sign. ‘Ron!’ 

‘Yeah, yeah! Ok, see – we have to write this essay about muggle youth culture and I got ‘games’ as a topic – same as Nott, well, Theo Nott – not Professor Nott and Luna. So, I thought it would be great to write about something special. I mean Nott will probably go with the boring classical stuff, and hell knows what Luna will find – she said something about role plays, but I’m not sure. I mean I always thought role plays to be – you know. But as a group game? Is that even a thing?’ 

Hermione started taking a breath to explain but Ron pushed on. ‘– Oh no, please don’t answer that. As much as I’d love to know, I don’t think I could handle the answer right now. What I really wanted to know was if you’d have a good idea for the ‘game’ topic. Luna looked so down the last week and I thought she’d probably like it if I’d do something a bit more out of the box, you know? I mean – she’s our friend so we all should care about it, right?’

Hermione had to fight hard to let her eye roll stay an internal one. Did that guy ever listen to himself? Not that she had anything against him crushing on Luna, it kind of fit. But if he’d need as long to figure out he even had a crush, as he had needed when she was the person of his desire, she’d probably knock him out before. Or they’d have long finished school, so maybe that wouldn’t be her daily problem anymore. That was actually a comforting thought. Sure, they would see each other all the time but she’d probably stop micromanaging the boy’s lives, wouldn’t she?

‘You could try to research party games. I mean it would fit the secret trip – and before you ask: NO, I have no clue where that one is going. No, I don’t think we’ll go to the Glastonbury festival nor do I believe that we’ll go and see the fringe festival, they both don’t even fit the time frame! Now, concerning Luna; of course she is our friend and I know what you mean. She has been a bit quiet lately, especially concerning us. Dean hinted that she might be embarrassed because her father tried to sell us out and who even knows what happened to her while she was kept in that dungeon?’ Ron looked at her like a deer in spotlights. The events of Malfoy Manor were something they usually tried to avoid. 

But his demeanor changed quickly, ‘Ok, so where do I start?‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Our Familytree](https://youtu.be/vE6wMwu_W9A)  
>   
> I was a proud Roman, come with Caesar's legion,  
> And I’m a Frenchman, come with Napoleon.  
> I’m a farmer, carpenter, fisherman, bagger and aristocrat,  
> Singer and gleeman, that’s how everything began.
> 
> (Chorus)  
> That’s how we all came to this place,  
> we are all speaking the same language today.  
> Because of that, we all won so much.  
> We are however we are, we are carnival reveler at the ring.  
> That’s something we are proud about. 
> 
> I’m from Palermo, making Spaghettis for you to join in,  
> And I was a world war refuge, today we laugh with you.  
> I’m a Greek, Turk, Jew, Muslim and Buddhist,  
> All of us, we are all just human, for God we are all the same
> 
> (Chorus)
> 
> The whole world, as it seemed,  
> came to us for a visit.  
> You'll meet humans from all countries  
> on every corner.  
> We believe they’re coming from Ankara, Tokyo or Madrid,  
> But they all talk like we do,  
> And they’re searching here for their luck.
> 
> (Chorus 2x)


	3. Dä Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm back home now, updates should come more frequently than before.  
> And as every author here I life for Kudos and comments, so feel free to leave some feedback if you like :)

Hermione was annoyed. That seemed to be her usual state of existence as of late and that fact made her even more annoyed. Professor Nott had decided to announce the big field trip in class and not tell her or Harry in advance. They were assistant teachers for Godric's sake! But no, they had to show up to class uninformed like everybody else. Also, the hints Professor Nott had given them throughout the year so far didn’t sound promising to her.

’I know you are all waiting for the announcement of the next field trip, but let me ask you some quick questions first. Has anyone here ever been abroad?’ To Hermione’s surprise, not even half of the class raised their hands. ‘Yeah I thought so,’ Professor Nott nodded ‘And who of you speaks a second language?’ Beside Hermione, only Malfoy raised his hand this time. ‘As you all might know, the British pureblood society is a very secluded one. Sure, there are some contacts, especially to France, but that’s about it. The bad network abroad is said to be one of the reasons why Voldemort -’ at this point the whole class, save Harry and Hermione, shrunk into their chairs, ‘- never managed to establish his reign outside Britain.’ 

That was actually quite interesting. Hermione had to admit that she hadn’t thought much about relationships to other countries while they were Horcrux hunting. Remembering Travers reaction to Ron's Eastern European alter ego when they broke into Gringotts, she could see how a lot of pureblood families saw Britain and themselves above other countries and their citizens, which resulted in them not traveling a lot. It looked like they hadn’t limited their racism to blood status only. 

‘So, Headmistress McGonagall and myself decided to plan a trip abroad.’ The following dramatic pause by Professor Nott was filled with shocked silence. While her classmates appeared to be mostly in a positive state of shock, Hermione had already done a bit of math in her head. Suddenly, she had an idea what could be their destination – she was dreading the professors next words.

‘We will be going to the German city of Cologne.’ This little sentence had crushed any last hopes Hermione had. Why would he do that to them? And what the hell would they learn from a trip to Carnival? She had never wished so much to be wrong. 

‘Some of you might have heard of a festival called Carnival. Muggles celebrate it all over the world, especially in Rio, Brazil, Venice, Italy and Cologne, Germany. Since Germany is the closest and the German Ministry gave their ok for our trip, we will be going there to experience it. Carnival is known as a big colorful inclusive party with some politics mixed into it. And the German Ministry, as well as the headmistress and myself, believe it’s a good place to use the knowledge you gained in this class so far. Since the festivities are usually a whirlwind, it will provide plenty of cover should anyone slip up. Though, please keep in mind this does not bar you from any punishment. You'll just have to deal with two Ministries instead of one.’ No one seemed to care about the professors warning, and excitement over the trip seemed to spread through the classroom. Even Theo looked interested for once. 

‘I see I should probably take a few questions before we go on. So, let's hear it.’All hands were up in a millisecond, but Professor Nott chose Neville first. 

‘I’m sorry Professor, but we haven’t talked in this class about fashion so far. What does one even need to wear to a muggle traditional celebration? It sounds like we’ll need some special clothes.’ 

If only they just needed special muggle clothes. Hermione was fuming. Why did this have to happen? Her cousins had told her all about Carnival and nothing they had said let it appear as even the slightest bit appropriate event for a school trip. What had McGonagall thought when she approved of this madness?

‘Miss Granger, you’re looking like you want to answer Mister Longbottems‘ question, why don’t you? As assistant teacher, you'll have, of course, a large part in this trip. And if I’m assuming correctly, you already know a bit about our destination?’

Hermione was once more saddened by the fact that her looks couldn’t kill. Her life would be so much easier if they could. Now she had to sell this trip to her classmates since Professor Nott had officially made it her project as well. She hated it, when people outmanoeuvred her.

‘I’d say Neville shouldn’t worry, since no muggle clothes will be necessary for this trip.’ 

Her words sounded a bit harsh to her own ears but that was the best she could do at the moment. However, Neville first went ash gray and then turned red as a tomato. What had she said now? The whole class seemed to either stare at her or try not to look at anyone's face. Revisiting her own statement, Hermione had to laugh a bit. Even though she was still not happy about the destination, she had to admit it was hilarious that the thoughts of her classmates went directly to that. 

‘No, we don’t have to go naked.’ She had to chuckle again. ‘It’s just that you won’t need muggle clothes. You could go in your robes and the people would only ask if you were a wizard or witch.’ 

‘I didn’t know German muggles know about magic.’ It was the first time Hermione heard Theo Nott speak in Muggle Studies. She was surprised how warm and dark his voice was.

‘I’m not explaining this well, I fear.’ Hermione was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her whole class thought they’d go stalkers on a field trip. Suddenly, Carnival sounded nearly appropriate. ‘Let me try again. Muggles dress up for Carnival. They don’t wear usual regular clothes but costumes, portraying whatever they want to. It can range anywhere from food to animals, or pop cultural figures and politicians. You can be whatever or whoever you want at Carnival.’

‘Great summery Miss Granger. That is exactly one of the reasons we are going. You all had to be a lot of things last year, and some of you even before that. You were expected to fit into a form, be whatever people expected you to be, whatever the war made you to be. This trip, you can be whoever and whatever YOU want. Sure, we will have a few rules to make sure we all come back in one piece , but besides that, be whatever or whoever you’ve always wanted to be.’  
And with that, Professor Nott ended the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: [The Plan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyeVIrbF8NY)
> 
> Twenty people in a much too small room  
> Just one moment, but this right here is forever  
> Kitchen, party, cold pizza if one like  
> And a bad playlist made by your flat mate  
> Antonius, Valenzia is mucho (org. Lyric is Spanish) motivated  
> One Love one Veedel (org. English)  
> Kiosk beer and down it goes  
> We heat like it’s a volcano 
> 
> (Chorus)  
> That when one comes to me  
> Oi you, what’s the plan?  
> I know one, who knows one, who said they’d still be going  
> I know one, who knows one, who is still awake  
> I know one, who knows one, who said they’d still be going  
> I know one, who knows one, who is still awake  
> That’s where we go! 
> 
> Forty people in a much to small room  
> We walk to the third floor hurray here we are  
> We enter and the police is also there  
> They’re playing Looping Louie with Swedish girls from Oopsala  
> A really really really really really really love you (orig. English)  
> A really really really really really really love you (orig. English)  
> Somehow, somewhere, sometime 
> 
> (Chorus)
> 
> The evening is dead  
> Long life the evening  
> The evening is dead  
> Long life the evening  
> It’s still going
> 
> (2x)  
> I know one, who knows one, who said they’d still be going  
> I know one, who knows one, who is still awake


	4. Echte Fründe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that the links to the songs weren't working. It's fixed now, but should there ever be a problem with them again just let me know. And now have fun with this chapter, we are back to Dracos POV ;)

Draco was not sure what to think. That was something new, actually. Normally, he had an opinion on everything but this time? He had never heard about Carnival, he had never been to Germany – sure, he had been to France numerous times, but rumour had it, Germany was different. He didn’t know what he should think about their field trip. Miss Wonderful had looked horrified, but even that wasn’t really helping. Was she horrified because it was a genuinely bad idea, or was it just not fit for her strange version of a moral code? Draco just didn’t know, so there was nothing he could do besides research. So, off to the library it was...

Making his way to his favourite reading nook with a bunch of books in his arms – the library had a surprising amount of literature concerning the concept of Carnival – he spotted from afar that the Queen of Books, Granger herself, with her two Jacks of Idiocy, had taken it already – again. He took a deep breath, hoping for some calm but only gained a coughing attack because of all the dust he inhaled. Well, his favourite working table it had to be then. And yes, of course he had one, some things were just objectively better than others. 

Luckily for Draco, the table was free. It was a secluded spot right next to his favourite reading nook, surrounded by bookshelves on three sides and with a window overlooking the black lake. He started to sort through the books he had collected and built stacks considering which books to start with and which to keep for a deeper insight. After a moment, however, Draco got distracted by the quiet discussion from the other side of one of the bookshelves. Why in the name of all the founders were pupils today incapable of putting up an easy Muffliato? Snape had taught all the Slytherins this handy little spell right in their first year but why was he even surprised by this? He was surrounded by idiots and he had known it for all his life.

_ ‘Guys I need to talk to you. Could you stop for a while?’ _

Well, if that wasn’t the spectacled version of the Jacks of Idiocy. Normally, he knew better than to forget a privacy spell. He would hardly have beaten his Noselessness if he’d been this sloppy with his percussion measurements. But this could prove to become really interesting, for once.

‘ _ Sure mate, what did you do this time?’ _

Draco had to stifle a chuckle. Maybe the redheaded Jack of Idiocy wasn’t that much of an idiot after all.

_ ‘I didn’t do anything. I promise! I’d love to, but I just can’t and I definitely shouldn’t and hell I just don’t know how to handle this! I mean I could, maybe, well I don’t know if I’d have the chance to, but that’s not really the point, right? I mean you never know until you’ve tried, so I probably should anyway and then I can forget about it, don’t you think?’ _

__

Oh, Salazar, Helga and Rowena, the green-eyed blabbermouth had finally lost it. The day had come. What the hell was he even on about?

_ ‘Let me get that straight, are we talking about drugs or are we talking about sex?’ _

Ok, that was an unsuspected turn. Draco had to acknowledge that he was surprised with the nonchalance Miss Goody-Two-Shoes presented these options. Then again, he had never understood her moral code. There had to be some pattern to the chaos, but he hadn’t quite found it yet. To be fair, he hadn’t thought too much about it either.

_ ‘No, we are not talking about drugs. And it’s also not really about sex, just – I – argh – I might have a crush on someone I shouldn’t have.’ _

Well that promised to be juicy. Sure, Dracos beetle-leak-times were over, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested anymore. Especially when he would know it from the original source before anyone else. How could he have known then, that he soon would know so much more about the golden triad than this tiny juicy detail?

_ ‘Well, that doesn’t sound too bad. Last time you wanted to talk to us we ended up with a prophecy, searched the whole country for parts of Voldemort’s soul and broke into Gringotts. I think we can handle this. How bad could a crush really be?’ _

Those were low standards, even for a redhead, Draco thought. But maybe you got modest when you had broken into Gringotts and hunted He-Who-Traded-His-Nose-for-Power and all that before your eighteenth birthday? He had long come to the conclusion that being friends with Mister Perfect was probably not all sunshine and unicorns.

_ ‘So, what do you mean by you shouldn’t have?’  _

That was a question Draco whole heartily approved of. He had to confess he was curious now. 

_ ‘It’s not my sister again, is it? Please – I thought we left that behind us!?’ _

‘ _ No Ron, it’s definitely not Ginny. You know we’re just friends nowadays.’ _

__

Well, that was old news, everyone with a Prophet knew as much. Well, the Prophet publishing the truth for once might be considered news in its own, but Draco wasn’t interesting in this kind of news. He really wanted to know who had caught their mighty saviours eye now.

‘ _ Oh no, please don’t tell me it’s one of my brothers! I know Charlie is hot and George is funny and would really like you, but you are already like a brother to me. No need to marry into the family or something. I’d really like to be able to talk about your sex life without cringing for once. You know – ’ _

__

_ ‘Ron, if you’d let Harry speak, he might even tell us who it is!’ _

__

Miss Wisdom had spoken true once more and Draco had to smile a bit into his book towers. So, the Hogwarts rumour mill was right for once, their Sacred Saviour swung both ways. Not that he had a problem with that – even at his worst times he hadn’t been that much of a hypocrite, but the Prophet would love that knowledge. Today seemed to be the day of confirmed informations from precarious sources. First the Prophet, now Hogwarts rumour mill. What might come next?

‘ _ Thank you, Hermione – I’m not really sure how to start that. Ohm, so – ah fuck this. Have you ever looked at Professor Nott? I mean who can blame me, he’s freaking gorgeous!’ _

__

Well, no one could fight him on that, but a  _ teacher _ ? Draco had to suppress a chuckle again, wasn’t that more Miss Teachers-Pet area of expertise?

Potters confession was followed by a groan and a sound that suggested a head had hit a table with respectable strength.

_ ‘Oh Harry, I don’t think this is a good idea!’  _ Miss Wisdom was back again.

_ ‘Lockhart.’ _

The name sounded like a cough, but was clear enough to understand. Draco couldn’t say which one of the guys had said it, but this time he couldn’t hold in his snort. Seconds later, the voices became a muffled buzzing in the background. So, they had noticed the forgotten privacy spell. Draco was a bit disappointed, but he knew he would probably not be able to break the Muffliato without the sunshine crew noticing and he came to work anyway, didn’t he? So, he opened the first book on his first staple, a muggle encyclopedia, and started reading:

‘The  **Cologne Carnival** (German: Kölner Karneval) is a carnival that takes place every year in Cologne, Germany.

Traditionally, the "fifth season" (carnival season) is declared open at 11 minutes past 11 on the 11th day of the 11th month, November. The Carnival spirit is then temporarily suspended during the Advent and Christmas period, and picks up again in earnest after 6 January, Epiphany, in the New Year. The time of merrymaking in the streets is officially declared open at downtown square "Alter Markt" on the Thursday before the beginning of Lent. Street carnival, a week-long street festival, also called "the crazy days", takes place between Fat Thursday (Weiberfastnacht) and Ash Wednesday (Aschermittwoch). The highlight of carnival is Rose Monday (Rosenmontag), two days before Ash Wednesday. All through these days, Cologne folks go out masqueraded. The typical greeting during the festival is ‘Kölle Alaaf’! a Kölsch phrase.

The official carnival with its parades, balls and stage shows (Sitzungen) is run by the Festkomitee Kölner Karneval (Cologne Carnival Celebration Committee), which was founded in 1823. Alongside there are many autonomous carnival events throughout the city's bars, clubs and local communities, including "Stunksitzung", a leftist comedy show caricaturing official carnival Sitzungen in style and poking fun at both traditional, conservative carnival as well as politics. There are numerous parades in the city districts, a so-called ghost parade on Saturday evening and a colourful parade of the Cologne schools and smaller carnival clubs on carnival Sunday. As there have been continuously more than one million spectators on the streets for the Rose Monday parade every year. The Cologne Carnival ends traditionally with the lighting of the stake for the Nubble-burning in the night from Tuesday to Wednesday. Cologne carnival is one of the largest street festivals in Europe.’

Well there were a lot of nonsense words in this he’d have to look up later, BUT STAKE? BURNING? Hadn’t Professor Nott told them that Muggles stopped burning people 300 years ago? How was this Nubble chosen, could they end up burned? Would they need to watch someone burn? Draco had seen too many people die already. He didn’t want to see more! What, if – no, he had to calm down.

Breath in – breath out – repeat!

Feeling a bit calmer, he tried to look at the text again. Maybe he had gotten this wrong? Hm, – he wasn’t really sure. What was a Nubble? He tried to find the word in the encyclopedia but he couldn’t find anything.

He heard muffled noises from the other side of the bookshelf again. Well, he was definitely too anxious right now to sit down and scan all the other books. And weren’t Misses Know-It-All and Mister He-Loves-The-Teacher assistant teachers anyway? Here came nothing.

Draco took the book and wandered over to the triad of gloriousness.

‘Excuse me,’ Three pair of eyes were staring at him. If he hadn’t been so anxious, he would have probably thought it funny – they all looked like a deer in the spotlight. ‘I have a question about our field trip, would that be ok?’

Argh, he was an idiot. Of course it was fine to ask their assistant teacher about their subject, even if those assistant teachers were Granger and Potter. Draco gave himself an internal eye roll and took a deep breath.

‘Sure Malfoy, take a seat and let's hear it. We are happy to help.’ Hermione was the first to speak, but judging by how high Weasleys eyebrows were, that was a blatent lie. Be that as it may, Draco really didn’t care. He came so far; he’d get through this.

‘I started reading a bit about this carnival thing and I have just one quick question.’ He paused to think how to phrase what he wanted to say next, but Granger took it as him waiting for confirmation.

‘I’m not one hundred percent sure I can help you right away, since I’ve only known about this trip as long as you have, but I’ll try and if I can’t answer your question now, I’ll come back to you.’

‘Thanks Granger, that’s – thanks. So, I know muggles don’t burn people anymore, right?’ Hermione looked a bit taken aback by that turn of the conversation but she still answered him directly.

‘Yes, burning people stopped more or less with the spreading of humanism. Nowadays, muggles, like wizards in Europe, don’t have any death sentence anymore. It’s different in other countries of the world, but as Germany is in Europe that’s irrelevant for our trip.’

Draco took another deep breath. ‘Ok, that’s what I thought as well, but the text here states that carnival in Cologne ends with the traditional lighting of the stake for the Nubble burning. I was just wondering, who is a Nubble? Could one of us become one? And to be frank, I really don’t wanna see anyone burning, I saw enough death for a lifetime!’ His voice was shaking a bit there at the end but hopefully, he was the only one to notice that.

While he spoke, Weasley’s face had gotten paler and paler, and that meant something considering his light complexion, but Miss Wisdoms eyes were shining bright with knowledge.

‘Oh, that’s an understandable misconception, considering you seemed to have believed muggles were still burning people till the start of this school year, but you don’t have to worry Draco –‘ The use of his first name got him slightly from the left- field ‘– The Nubble is a traditionally a scarecrow or a puppet. The muggles will pull it up over the entrance of a pub or club where people celebrate carnival for the crazy days and burn them when they end. The idea is, that everyone transfers their sins, committed while celebrating in said pub, onto the Nubble when leaving and with burning it, all those sins are forgiven and forgotten. It’s a kind of scapegoat.’

Well that didn’t sound too bad. Dracos breathing had become much lighter during the explanation and Weasley didn’t looked like he wanted to compete with the ghosts of Hogwarts anymore. ‘So, muggles can do whatever they want, as long as they transfer their sins onto a Nubble afterwards?’

‘No, not everything,’ Granger explained with a small smile, ‘but not going to lie, the moral values on carnival are much lighter from what I’ve heard.’

Well, that didn’t sound too bad at all, Draco thought. He definitely needed to find out how this muggle-sin-transferring-thing worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Real Friends](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cnw2duRJWg)
> 
> (Chorus)  
> Real friends stand together,  
> Stand together like the kettle with the pot  
> Real friends stand together,  
> even if your luck is on the run and left you  
> friends, friends, friends in bad times,  
> hundred, hundred to the lot,  
> Real friends stand together,  
> Stand together like the kettle with the pot
> 
> You have luck, success and gain money,  
> suddenly you’re known by god and the world,  
> people, who have never known you before,  
> come out, running from their holes,  
> and are all quite suddenly related to you
> 
> (Chorus)
> 
> You’re having bad luck, it’s downhill from here,  
> forgotten is everything you done before,  
> people, who knew you well before,  
> don’t even offer you their hands anymore  
> now you see, who legitimate can be called friend
> 
> (Chorus)


	5. Da tanzt der Zweifel mit Entschlossenheit und der Zorn knutscht mit der Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while. I'm so sorry but the realy world is just crazy right now...
> 
> So don't forget to wash you haands and help anyone who needs it!  
> #saveyourgranny #corona

Hermione was well prepared for the next Muggle Studies class. One all nighter and a bit of serious research would put her into a position where she was able to answer any questions her fellow classmates could possibly come up with – at least that was what she hoped. Having Draco look-at-me-I-can-change Malfoy ask her a question when she was unprepared had been close to a nightmare come true but at least she had known the answer to his question. Funnily enough, Malfoy had looked honestly disturbed. Well, they’d see what would happen when they were finally in Cologne. Burning people would most likely be much more Malfoys cup of tea than what he was going to get.

Smiling to herself, Hermione packed her newest acquisition, a book solely dedicated to Cologne Carnival, into her bag and left the girls dormitory. She hoped to meet with the guys in the common room and not have to drag them out of bed – again. But who was she kidding? Of course, she was the first down at the stairs. Considering her options and remembering her threat to not come and wake them politely the next time they overslept, she let her eyes roam the common room.

Neville was sitting in his corner, tending to the growing collection of plants that had spilled from the boy’s dormitory into the common room after the war. He was probably the only Gryffindor who could claim a part of the common room as their own. But, considering what he had done for all of Hogwarts, no one wanted to tell him off for it. What harm could some biting plants really do? 

Well, Hermione knew exactly what harm they could do, but since the whole house had adapted a just-stay-away-from-the-plants attitude, it should be fine. Even she wasn’t really looking forward to telling Neville off. Plus, the plants would only put you to sleep for a few hours. That was probably a fair punishment for someone being idiotic enough to go near them.

While she watched a group of giggling six-years try to motivate themselves to enter Neville’s habitat, she activated a handy little spell George had told her about that should bring the boys down in no time.

While she waited, she watched the six-years – still being too cautious about the plants to come any closer to Neville – being beaten to it by no one other than Romilda Vane.

That girl still left a sour taste in Hermione's mouth. Dosing someone with a love potion was just not ok in her books, not at all. She never understood the magical world’s nonchalance about drugging others into compliance but at least Romilda had given up on Harry. Hermione didn’t know why but it seemed like one day the other girl just declared Neville her newest object of desire. She might have gotten what she was after at the last quidditch party but nothing except his plants seemed to keep Neville’s interest for long. Still, Romilda hadn’t given up yet and to be fair, Neville had won puberty while the rest of them hadn’t even known that it was a competition. So, that might be her motivation after all. 

Hermione's musing was suddenly interrupted by Harry and Ron storming down the stairs – well the spell had done its duty.

‘What the fuck, Hermione?’

The boys were dripping on the carpet, their whole uniform being soaked and while Harry tried feverishly to fix it, Ron had started looking at her like a kicked puppy.

‘Boohoo, I told you not to oversleep again this week. So, don’t look at me like you hadn’t been warned, Ron.’

Before either of the boys could reply, she stopped the spell with a quick swish of her wand. Feeling generous, she even dried them up before turning to leave for their class.

\---

‘Today we will talk about a topic Mister Longbottom had mentioned last time – what are we going to wear for our trip? As Miss Granger already informed us, muggles wear costumes for Carnival. As we will stay for a week you should all plan to bring more than one costume, refreshing and reparation charms can do only so much and we won’t bring any elves with us. Also, you’ll have to have attire to wear inside for a Sitzung or a party where it typically is very hot. You’ll also need attire for outside and let me tell you one thing, the weather in Germany in early March is as shitty as it is here. Keeping this in mind, I’ll give you free reign over your costumes, the only things I require are – ’

A list appeared on the blackboard behind him:

  1. No wizarding clothes will be used as costume.
  2. You will come up with 2 group costume, one for inside and one for outside.
  3. Realistic looking weapons are forbidden in Cologne, remember that.
  4. Your costume can be made by magic, but are not allowed to be magical.



Remember it’s a muggle festival.

‘And before anyone asks, no your costumes don’t need to meet the school’s usual dress code. Still, I’d appreciate it if you won’t show up overly naked, but I’ll leave that up to you.’

The murmuring had started all over the classroom while the list appeared and only got louder after that announcement. After a quick scan of the classroom, Hermione was sure that neither Romilda nor Pansy were prone to do Professor Nott the favour of wearing much clothing.

‘Now that the boring fundamentals are out of the way, we come to the really interesting part. What do muggles wear as costumes?’

Suddenly the whole room was quiet again as they listening with avid interest. Hermione had to think about the last costumes her cousin had told her about and tried picturing Neville in an unicorn costume including a tutu and glitter in his hair. Her classmates didn’t know what was coming for them, she was sure about that much and that thought made her smile.

‘Most muggle costumes can be sorted in one of the following three categories. First, there are animal costumes. They are especially common as onesies for outdoors, but you’ll also see a lot of indoor animal costumes, mainly but not solely, worn by women. The second category would be pop-culture references. Most times that would be costumes inspired by popular movies or books that became famous in the year prior, but can also refer way back to very old mostly well-known tales. And the last category would be myth, sagas and fairy tales. Since we already spoke a lot about pop-culture before our cinema visit, today's topic shall be fairy tales.’

At this point, the class started whispering again. Hermione just hoped Professor Nott had chosen some of the original fairy tales of the Brothers Grimm. It might not be the best idea to confront a class full of traumatised children that suffered through a war with that much violence, but the we-are-not-children-why-should-we-care attitude of her fellow classmates was starting to get to her. Still, Professor Nott seemed to focus on another aspect first.

‘You all will know fairy tales since you were very little. Your mother probably wrapped you into a blanket in front of the fireplace, to read you  _ The Fountain of Fair Fortune _ , or she might have read  _ Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump _ , every time a thunderstorm made you angsty – ’

At this point, Hermione took a very close notion, first of Harry then of Neville. Both of them had shown signs in the past that casually mentioning normal childhood experiences involving parents in general, and mothers in particular, could be triggering to them. But both looked fine at the moment – especially Harry, who was hanging on to Professor Notts every word. The professor could probably talk about drowning little kittens at this point and Harry would still look like a moonstruck idiot. She just hoped no one noticed, Harry would be mortified.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and suddenly Theo was storming out of the classroom while his chair still bobbed on the floor. His face had an ash grey colour when he passed her table. After the door slammed closed the room was filled with a stunned silence only interrupted by the scrubbing noise of the chair as it moved on the ground.

‘Excuse me Professor Nott, but I will follow him if that is acceptable.’ Blaise Zabini had risen from his chair as well – although much more slowly – to start collecting Theos stuff.His voice was cold, cutting through the silence not permitting any contradiction.

‘Ahm, yes, please do that.’ Was the only thing a still stunned Professor Nott replied.

The rest of the lesson past by with no further interruptions, but Hermione couldn’t forget about Theo Nott’s haunted expression when he had stormed out of the room. Blaise had joint the lesson again towards the end, informing them that he had given Theo into Madam Pomfrey’s care, but not giving any further explanation. She felt some unease about what had happened.

Hadn’t she been worried about Harry and Neville in that exact moment? And hadn’t she heard somewhere that Theos mother had been killed, supposedly by his own father? Sometimes she forgot that not only the people on her side of the war had gone through hell. What did she really know about Theodore Nott? She wasn’t even sure what his beliefs were. The only thing she was sure about, was that he spent nearly as much time in the library as she did. Still, they had never really spoken.

In the end, Hermione offered Professor Nott to go and visit Theo in the hospital wing to give him the days homework and inform him about the results of the group discussion in class. Professor Nott was a bit too fast in agreeing to her offer – at least that was what she thought but in the end, he didn’t offer any explanation so she resigned herself to find out what was going on by herself once more.

\---

Theo was sitting in on one of the hospital wings beds – right next to the one Harry seemed to always end up staying in on a regular basis – with a book in his lap, when Hermione entered. She had always wondered whether Madam Pomfrey had started to reserve that bed solely for Harry or if it was a coincidence that it was free every time Harry ended up there. She could probably ask Madam Pomfrey to solve that mystery, but that was for another time.

Shaking her head slightly to clear her mind she stepped closer to Theo, who didn’t appear to have noticed her yet.

‘I’m sorry to interrupt your reading, but I was asked to bring you the homework from Muggle Studies and inform you about the results of the group discussion concerning the costume assignment. – ’

Coming to an end of her speech of purpose she faltered a bit.

‘You look much better than in class. I hope you also feel that way.’

Theo didn’t react directly. He closed his books but kept a finger between the pages to mark where he had stopped and gave her a once over. She had no idea what he was searching for, but she felt like she was under an inspection and her shoulders straightened a bit on their own account.

‘He sent you, didn’t he?’

Hermione didn’t need to ask who he was talking about, but she felt uncomfortable again.

‘No, actually I offered it. I don’t know what was wrong, and it's probably none of my business anyway, but I had a feeling you’d prefer someone other then Professor Nott to bring you the information.’

‘And you didn’t believe my friends would do that? Really Granger, I thought you were smarter than that, I’m not one of your easily mislead Gryffindors. So, you might wanna try again.’

Hermione was staring at him a bit dumbfounded. Yes, she had wanted to know what was going on but she really had thought it her responsibility to bring him the lessons material.

‘I won't deny that I’m curious what happened, but I can understand that it is not of my concern and handle it – ’ That was a blatant lie, but he wouldn’t know that, so she didn’t feel too sorry about it. ‘But as an assistant teacher, I feel like it’s my responsibility to bring you all the information as well as offer my help if any questions should arise in a case like this.’

Yeah, that should do. It was the truth anyway, well except with the part about being able to handle her curiosity but she would just count that as a white lie in her book.

‘I might be inclined to believe you. Still, I doubt assistant teacher Potter will show up around here anytime soon to offer the same.’

She had let her eyes drift to the bed that would always be Harry’s bed in her mind.

‘I wouldn’t be too sure about that, it’s still the hospital wing you’re talking about.’

Theo chuckled and pulled her out of her absent-minded state. Shaking her head again, she focused back on Theo.

‘So, what was decided for the group costume? Everyone is coming dressed as their houses heraldic animal?’

‘Ahm – no, but the zoo will be the theme for the outdoor group costume. There is a list where everyone will write their animal down, so we’ll have unique costumes. If something doubles, we will decide by drawing lots. So, you should think about an animal and one or two backups till next week.’

Since Theo was only bobbing his head to show he was listening, Hermione went on with her tale.

‘The indoor costume was a much more controversial decision.’ That statement was again met with a chuckle and she started to feel really awkward standing around like a rebuked schoolgirl. So, she conjured an armchair and sat down before she delved into the story how they had ended up with a Greek mythology theme for indoors.

‘To make a long story short, most people were for a fairy tale theme because they thought it easiest, with having inspiration all around, but that was shot down. Some people didn’t feel comfortable with it – ’ At this point, Theos eyebrows had risen so far that she felt the unasked question merely shouted at her. ‘No, not because of you. That was on Harry and Neville, and let’s say Ron and myself aren’t so fond of so-called fairy tales anymore, either.’ That statement was again met with a risen eyebrow, but he had his secrets and so did she. ‘That’s why Blaise won the vote and now we are all doing Greek mythology.’

The closure of her summary was met with a groan – Theodore Nott seemed not to be a man of many words.

‘And how do I do Greek mythology without turning up half-naked?’

It was Hermione’s turn to chuckle this time. ‘Well I really don’t think Blaise was too worried about that, but you would probably know better. Oh, and before I forget, the same here with the list for costumes but we do a first come first serve system on this. Before you ask, we didn’t have time to discuss the procedure all that much, so whoever offered the idea decided how to handle them.

‘Yeah, most definitely Blaise was excited by the prospect of as many half-naked people around him as possible, and I’m sure he has chosen his costume already?’

‘Yes, he has, but he is only one of two. So if you have a wish, I can note it down for you, as I’m responsible for the lists.’

‘I should have probably guessed that you would manage the lists.’ Theo sounded like he was holding back a chuckle this time but it didn’t seem to be malicious and Hermione herself was surprisingly enjoying his company.

‘Now tell me, what are you going to be then?’

Theo had put his book onto the nightstand and was now solely focusing on her, which made her squirm a bit in her seat.

‘What makes you so sure that I’m the other person who already put down her costume?’ And again she was only met with a raised eyebrow. ‘Ok, ok I’m going as Medusa. Will you let me know what you are planning now?’

‘Well, well Granger, I had thought you’d go with Athena or Penthesilea, but Medusa it is. I guess I have to go with Poseidon if Blaise is not doing him then, don’t I?’

The wink he threw her was more than inappropriate in her eyes but she decided not to comment on it.

‘Athena with Minerva being the new headmistress? I thought you called me not that dumb, at the beginning of this conversation? And no, Blaise is doing Pan.’ And at this point, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes about such an obvious message, carnival one way or another, that was just crude.

To be fair, Penthesilea was a great idea but she just hadn’t thought about it, and no one would recognize that costume anyway. No, Medusa was great, for once her stupid hair would come in handy. But she would make sure to mention the idea to Ginny, she’d be a great Penthesilea.

The conversation was coming to a close abruptly when Madam Pomfrey showed up and shooed Hermione out of the hospital wing.

While she put the costume list back in her bag on her way outside, she remembered something. Had Theo Nott really decided on Poseidon BECAUSE she was going as Medusa? That couldn’t be, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Carnival of feelings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpKE8w5qilI)
> 
> Inside myself, it’s carnival all year  
> a celebration of superlatives  
> inside myself, the confetti is showering  
> the mood is exuberant  
> do you hear my loud laugh inside?  
> Hahahahahaha  
> Makeup and costumes are exceptional  
> I recognize no one  
> Talking is impossible because of the hall  
> Everyone is absolutely over the top  
> Now we have a huge jamboree  
> and no one wants to miss it  
> and you ask, how I feel? 
> 
> Inside myself it’s carnival all year  
> a celebration of superlatives  
> here are dancing doubt with determination  
> and anger with love  
> (Titel)  
> no matter if it’s raining or snowing outside  
> you have to celebrate the parties as they come  
> inside myself, it’s always the 5th season  
> I have colorful shapes inside myself, that are holding a Sitzung  
> and who amuse themself  
> hahahahahah  
> There is a big bang at every moment  
> I say Alaaf and Hellau!  
> I go completely nuts inside myself  
> I am great at hiding it  
> Here are popping the corks and fireworks, accompanied by trumpets  
> Dick and Harry are going crazy  
> because of all this craziness  
> and you ask how I feel?
> 
> Inside myself, it’s carnival all year  
> a celebration of superlatives  
> here are dancing doubt with determination  
> and anger is snogging with love  
> Anxiety is flirting with exhilaration!  
> Longing is doing shots with sadness!  
> Under the tables reigns togetherness!  
> Everyone is ready for everything!  
> Braveness pledge her troth  
> asking for the hand of self-consciousness  
> irony brings the wedding dress  
> and tomorrow they all will feel sorry for it.
> 
> Inside myself, it’s carnival all year  
> a celebration of superlatives  
> here are dancing doubt with determination  
> and anger is snogging with love  
> Anxiety is flirting with exhilaration!  
> Longing is doing shots with sadness!  
> Under the tables reigns togetherness!  
> Everyone is ready for everything!
> 
> Carnival  
> Carnival, Carnival, Carnival.  
> Carnival of feelings  
> Carnival, Carnival, Carnival.


	6. Immer Noch Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while, but I can promise the next one is already half done!
> 
> In times like this I hope you find some joy in this work and use it wisely to #staythefuckathome and keep healthy!
> 
> As usual a huge thatnks goes to my amazing alfa ancientwolf and my equaly amazing beta KoraKunkle, but I Lalso want to use this, to say thank you to everyone who helps to keep up the slightest bit of normality right now. So, a huge thank you to all the nurses, grocery workers, doctors, farmers, truck drivers, delivery wo*men, restaurants and everyone I don't think of right know how make our life a little bit easyer.
> 
> And remember, be smart buy flowers no toiletpaper (looks much nicer in your living space!)

To say dinner that evening was a nightmare would have been a huge understatement in Draco's books. Somehow, his fellow classmates at the Slytherin table had transformed into a ploom of pompous pouting pygmy puffs. To be fair, he had to smile a bit to himself due to his amazing alliteration ability. Damn, he was good. But as usual, the people around him were busy with other things and he was the only one who would know about his ingenuity with words.

Blaise’s way of dividing the costumes had resulted in a group of waiting Slytherins in front of the Fat Lady. Since only the 7 th and 8 th years were in the class and knew of Hermione's status as the guardian of the sacred list, a bunch of 6 th year Gryffindors had decided that  _ attack first – question later _ would be a good course of action when they came into  _ their  _ corridor filled with Slytherins. Gryffindors – honestly.

He still had no clue how a bunch of them had been able to defeat the hairless snake man without him noticing. Not that he minded. Hell no, he just wondered sometimes. But to be fair, maybe the man just didn’t have a nose for Gryffindor idiocy and was hence, defenceless. No nose – Draco had to smile to himself again but then shook his head. Maybe he was losing a bit of his touch. That joke was a bit flat, even for one about his Noselessnes made only in his head. Anyway, back to the problem at hand.

No one could expect the Slytherins to just stand there and get hexed by a bunch of lower-class lions, even in Draco’s opinion. So, it could have been to no one's surprise that when the long-awaited list keeper had emerged from the common room the bunch of 6 th years had been securely stored into an alcove nearby. 

To be fair, he was also not surprised at all that Miss Goody-Two-Shoes wasn’t the least bit impressed by this display and plainly refused to make any addition to her list before the next class. So, now he had to listen to his idiotic housemates complain about not being able to put down their favourite costume and probably losing it to another house that was still on Miss-Sacred-Lists good side. The table was just not big enough to bring adequate space between him and his classmates.

Obviously, he would never wait in front of the lions’ den like a common suitor, but since he thought the whole costume discussion to be stupid anyway, he didn’t care this way or another. They would be surrounded by muggles he didn’t know, who were wearing strange clothes at best on normal days. So why should he care which Greek God he’d dress up as? There were enough of them anyway – Zeus had singlehandedly ensured that. Well not singlehandedly, but –

Draco had to smile at his own thoughts again. The Greek Gods hadn’t been saints, that much was for sure. He hoped that behaviour wouldn’t translate onto his classmates. Golden Boy would surely end up a Zeus, the lightning bolt on his forehead guaranteeing that. He really didn’t want to see bolt-boy enact Zeus mating habits. Shaking his head, he got roped into the discussion of his classmates by no other than Pansy herself.

‘Draco, darling, who to you wanna get? I’m sure you have a favourite.’

‘A favourite Greek God? Why should I?’

Half of the people around him rolled their eyes and a chorus of high pitched ‘Because some things are just objectively better than others!’ was sneered back at him. He had to gulp. That was not how he normally sounded – was it? Well, he might have sounded like that in prior years, but hadn’t anyone noticed that he had changed?

‘As true as that might be, I don’t really care. Greek mythology produced enough characters for all of us to not worry that we won’t get one.’

Now it was only Pansy who rolled her eyes. The rest of their house had already lost interest in Draco again – well at least they had cared for a fraction here, that was more than most of the time since they all came back for 8 th year. Or was that a bad thing? He wasn’t sure all the sudden.

‘Look, darling. Of course, there are more than enough characters, but look at it like that. If you don’t get an Olympian God there will always be someone dressed as one that either sees you as their tool – if you chose a hero – or that is your direct superior if you dress up as a minor god.

The only god for whom that might not be true is probably Pan, but I heard Blaise already chose him. Considering your social standing in Slytherin house – I know you don’t care what we all think about you anymore and I don’t even think that’s a bad thing – but you know they can make your life hell even more so then it is now. So, if I were you, I’d probably care!’

Salazar, the blind owl had found its prey. He couldn’t risk sinking even lower in his houses eyes if he wanted to come out of 8 th year at least physically unharmed. Imagine being a secondary god to a Gryffindor! No – he definitely needed a plan.

\---

Draco sat at the back of the class today, a smirk on his face. Everything was working even better than he had hoped. Daphne and Pansy stood in front of the mighty list keeper and were screaming at each other. He had no idea which costume they wanted, but both declared they had reached Granger first and hence, were allowed to put their name down for their chosen costume. The Golden Girl looked like she was so close to losing all her patience and Blaise sat beside him watching the spectacle.

‘We could use some of that popped corn they had in that light theatre thing – don’t you think?’ 

Blaise shot him a surprised look. It wasn’t often anymore that Draco started conversations with his fellow housemates. 

‘I’m surprised you're not right there with them. Don’t you want to put down your name as the great Zeus, or something equally pretentious?’

Pretentious was definitely the right word, but for which of them? Draco was sure they had very different ideas about that particular detail.

‘No, I’m all set. Thank you.’ Obviously that was not exactly true but who cared? At least he had a plan. ‘But as fun, as the display is – ’ Granger had switched seats at this point without the two fighting furies even noticing it. ‘Why not spice it up a bit? I don’t think Granger will let it go on like that for much longer anyway.’

Blaise calculated look showed Draco all he had to know. The bait had worked, and he would get Blaise to do exactly what he had thought of.

‘Why not host a selection party. Let’s say with an Olympian theme – muggles seem to love that, so you would most likely get Professor Notts permission for the party. Have little games for our dear classmates to fight for the costume they want and all of that in your name, since you are the initiator.’

Blaise eyes had gotten a bit of a glassed look. As easily led as Agamemnon by Odysseus, Draco thought. It was nearly too easy, but they would get a party. He was just a bit wary, his plans didn’t have the best track record and he was sure this would come back to bite him in the arse in some way. But he had to try, and one day one of his plans had to work out, right? RIGHT?

\---

As usual Dracos plan didn’t work out, but let’s be honest here, he was used to it at this point and he wasn’t even sure if that was a bad thing anymore.

So far, everyone had gathered for the Olympian party, and Blaise was about to give his opening speech.

‘We all came together in this old Muggle Studies classroom to determine who will be allowed to be which character for our Greek mythology group costume in a battle for pride and honor. But you are not only competing for a costume – you, my friends and fellow classmates – are competing for the right to showcase whoever you were on the inside all along. Show us your hidden you by winning your competition and let us know who you really are.

‘The main rules are: First, whoever already managed to put down their costumes – yes, I’m looking at Miss Granger and Theodore Nott, for whatever reason right now – or managed to win a game tonight. You are allowed to keep your costume of choice, but you are also allowed to exchange your costume. So, you might offer them whatever you want to convince them to change.

Second, to determine the costumes up for play today, everyone is going to put down their first 3 choices. Those will be up to win together with all the twelve Olympian gods and goddesses, so you might consider not to write down those twelve gods and goddesses as they will be up on the board anyway.

Third, most costumes will be up in groups, so you’ll have to listen carefully which costume is announced for which place, if you want something specific.

Fourth, if you’re the only competitor, you can choose your costume from the one being offered for said competition.

Are there any questions? I can see some raised hands, but we are not in class, so I don’t care. Let’s come to the athletes’ oath as is tradition for Olympic games throughout the millenium. Please speak after me – and don’t even try to skip this, we are magic, so we all will know.’

This ominous declaration resulted in a heavy murmur throughout the room, which was shortly stopped by Blaise’s voice again.

‘Speak after me in the newly interpreted words from last year’s Olympic games.

In the name of all competitors, I promise that we shall take part in these Olympic Party Games, respecting and abiding by the rules that govern them, committing ourselves to a sport without doping and without drugs that weren’t handed to us in this game’s context, in the true spirit of sportsmanship, for the glory of sport and the honour of our teams.

After this amazing oath, I declare open the Games of Hogwarts, celebrating the first Party-Olympiad of the modern era.

So, lets the games begin.’

At the moment the words were spoken, the classroom transformed into a cliché replica of a Roman Colosseum of all things – Draco knew they were all screwed. If someone who definitely knew the difference between the Roman Empire and Ancient Greece, chose a Roman colosseum of all places for this competition, it could only go downhill from here.

Looking at Blaise, who now stood at the place of the emperor, dressed in a white toga with red tassel and looking straight at him while lowering his thumb, Draco knew he was doomed.

Seeing only one solution to this mess of a plan, Draco looked around and took the short way to the table full of drinks. If he would be fucked tonight, at least he wanted to be adequately drunk for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Invariably still here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duUSNwPPNsA)
> 
> Today is again one of those nights  
> Boy how nice to see you here  
> [How] long haven't we spoken  
> If I’d stand [on] the treadmill  
> No matter how fast the world is crazily spinning  
> tonight it just stands still
> 
> I know the [paths] we took  
> haven't always been straight  
> sometimes you’ll flee to heaven  
> sometimes you’ll hit the ground  
> all the scars, all the mistakes  
> are also just a part of us  
> as long as we will live I’ll sing a song  
> come here, I’ll show you how it goes
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> because we don’t break that fast  
> and because the sun will always get up again
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> drink with me, to you and me and a new year  
> to what is, what will come and to what was
> 
> Boy all that we have seen  
> and we still have so much planned  
> that we won’t forget any of it  
> that I truly believe, I swear to you  
> all the small moments, every day and every night  
> as long as we live, we will sing our song
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> because we don’t break that easy  
> and because the sun will always get up again
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> drink with me, to you and me and a new year  
> to what is, what will come[,] and to what was
> 
> Na na na, Na na na  
> Na na na, Na na na
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> because we don’t break that easy  
> and because the sun will always get up again
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> drink with me[,] to you and me  
> and then we sing:
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> because we don’t break that easy  
> and because the sun will always get up again
> 
> Jo, Jo, Jo  
> we are still here, here, here  
> drink with me, to you and me and a new year  
> to what is, what will come and to what was


	7. So lang mer noch am Läave sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more a huge thank you to my amaying beta KoraKunkel and all the amazing authors over at Hermione's Nook. No metter what time or how stupid the question, you are always there to help and ecourage and discuss, so THANK YOU!
> 
> ***Trigger warning: panic attack***

Draco woke up feeling cosy. His bed was warm, he was snug in his blanket, and the lights were low. It should have been the perfect morning, but something nagged the back of his mind. Afoul taste filled his mouth. Did he forget his tooth brushing charm last night? Wait, last night?

He never went to bed, did he? Well, he was here, so he must have. A panicked look around assured him of two things; first, it was his bed in the Slytherin dorms he was in and second, he was alone. Thanks fuck. For a moment, he got really worried. What was wrong with him?

His head felt strangely slow. There was nothing to it; a proper shower would probably wake him up fully and clear his mind of this strange fog. Getting dizzy from standing was not good – not at all – but he made it into the shower and the water felt like heaven. For some reason, he used much colder water than usual, but that was neither here nor there. It was just a mood.

Standing under the shower, the water ran down his body and he remembered a question he thought of when he woke up. When did he go to bed? And how? He tried really hard to remember changing his clothes or getting into the bed, but he only drew a blank until a pair of brown-green eyes and dark blond hair popped into his mind – well, SHIT.

Ok, he needed to approach this logically. What was the last thing he remembered? Single pictures flooded his mind: a spectacular arse while someone dove for pomegranate seeds in a vodka bath. That didn’t seem realistic.

A shocked pair of green eyes when the lights were turned back on and Potter was suddenly on display, tangled on the ground with Daphne Greengrass of all people, was the next picture that came to mind. Were they really already at the point where Potter started to make his way through Slytherin house? Merlin, but that might have been a nightmare as well, right?

And once again, a pair of green-brown eyes filled with warmth.

Maybe he was approaching this wrong. You don’t saddle a hippogriff from behind, so maybe he should start with what he did remember and not try to figure out what the first thing was he forgot.

He remembered vividly how he decided to get drunk. 100 wizzy points to him for the first plan of his in a long while that worked out. Closing his eyes again to let the water run down his face, he remembered exactly how he had hit his goal.

_As he reached the booze table, he noticed that the mighty three beat him to it. Lightning Boy was mixing some type of drink for all three of them._

_‘Harry, what are you doing there? The measurements are all wrong!’_

_‘Hermione, it will taste fine. I did this a million times last summer, it’s all good.’_

_‘No, it’s not! This won’t fit into my calculations. I’ll do my own, to make sure. Your tequila-grenadine ratio is totally off and you don’t have a prince to cheat you through this, have you?’_

_With those words, she took the bottle of muggle booze from Golden Boy’s hand and made herself a glass with significantly more tequila and less of everything else._

_‘Malfoy, do you want this? It’s a perfectly mixed sunrise. Don’t mind her and her calculations, they never take taste into account.’_

_Baffled that someone was talking to him who was not Pansy, Draco could only nod._

_‘Thanks, Potter.’ He was a bit at loss for words here, so he tried to cover it up by having a sip of the drink. He choked; it was good – no question, but this was the lighter version, so–_

_‘Granger, what did you do with your drink? This is quite nice, I’ll admit, but it's really strong. What were you doing to yours?’_

_The surprise had already loosened his tough it seemed._

_‘Well, considering that Professor Nott ordered me to be here not as a teacher but I quote_ – _to have a bit of fun and let loose – and since I already chose a costume and the rumours I heard about the games tonight, I decided that the most efficient way to get through this without hexing half of the gathered people is to get appropriately drunk – preferable before everyone else starts to lose their minds. So, I made a calculation considering the most efficient way to do so, while still taking some smaller effects like taste and the amount of fluid I can stomach without needing the loo too often into account. Hence, I perfected a cocktail for me to drink every 30 min for the first 2 hours and then switch to 60 min intervals with additional shots, if the situation calls for it.’_

_Strangely, the entire time Miss Drinking Calculation explained her plan, she fixated on a point right over his shoulder. Couldn't she even look at him? But, Draco thought, she did before so what happened in between? Turning around, he saw Theo Nott hastily looking somewhere else – interesting._

_‘That might be the most Ravenclaw approach to drinking I’ve ever heard from a Gryffindor.’ Draco was still digesting that bit of unexpected information when he was shocked again, just by someone addressing him._

_‘You get used to it after a while, mate.’ Mate? MATE? Since when was the King Keeper addressing him with anything other than disdain? What was going on here?_

_His shock must have been obvious on his face – he never really managed the emotionless mask his father used to find appropriate. Nowadays, he rather liked not being like his father, but today he might have wished for an exception._

_‘You look like a car Malfoy–’ Mister Battlefield-Romeo went on, ‘you don’t have to act this shocked. Luna told me what you did for her, and Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, even Griphook, and good Godric was he a pain in the arse. People that are dear to the people that are dear to me are dear to me as well. – No, that didn’t really make sense. Anyway, ask Luna_ – _she can explain it better. But I guess what I want to say is, as long as she says you have changed and she wouldn’t have made it in that cellar hole without you, we are ok–’_

_‘Granger what was the rule, additional shots if everyone else gets crazy too fast? I think I need one of those – now!’_

Right, the Golden Trio had become his drinking buddies for the night. He should have known better than that. Grandma Black once told him never to drink with a Gryffindor, because there was no way you could keep up. He had forgotten about that piece of advice shortly after, as he was sure that he’d never lower himself to drink with a lion. Damn, there was a reason why the elder were called the wiser.

Lowering his head to grab for the shampoo, he was nearly overwhelmed by nausea. Drinking with the Saviours of the Wizarding World would surely explain the bad taste in his mouth, but how had it come to this point? He had it all planned out before he left for the party.

He was going to compete for Dionysus. A hero made Olympian God, with a story full of suffering and insanity, that had gotten the bynames of the breaker of sorrows as well as the human batterer. It was a great plan. But thinking about it now he had no recollection if he had even gotten any costume never mind which. Closing his eyes to wash the shampoo from his hair he had a flash of another memory.

_He was still sitting with the lions, and Harry was trying to explain to them his genius plan for why he would want to dress up as Jason. Something about him wanting to be a real hero for once. Draco must have been already sloshed at that point because, somehow, he remembered the saviour’s words to have made perfect sense then._

_The ‘hero-game’ was announced to be the next so Blaise started explaining the rules from the balcony he was still lounging on, looking over the whole party crowd._

_‘To determine our heroes, we will play a game of Hurtful Honesty. You all know that being a hero means to know your faults, to not fall prey to temptations along the way. This game will test your ability to face your darkest sides, to determine if you are worthy to represent the light for the duration of our group costume._

_The rules are easy. I will ask all contestants a question, and whoever gives the shallowest answer will be eliminated. Last competitor standing will get his pick from our hero list. I will appoint the rest. We will play all heroes now, so don’t forget gender is just a trained concept. And before anyone asks, no, Hercules will not be in this pool, he will be up as one of the gods._

_Everyone entering the competitor ring will compete. So, let the hero game begin!’_

_Some people entered. Draco remembered most of them only as wobbling blurs of colour. Fuck – how much did he have to drink? Of course Mighty Boy had entered as well – this was his plan after all_ – _and Draco watched him, rather interested. It was a dangerous game to play and nearly impossible to win for a Halo Boy like him. So, why even bother trying?_

_He remembered thinking that he might never understand Gryffindors when the green brown eyes of another lion caught his. Feeling trapped by them one moment, the next, Draco stood right next to Scarhead in the competitors ring to compete for a costume he didn’t want, in a game he knew he shouldn’t play, just to escape speaking to the man that beheaded a snake once, who just crossed the room. It could probably be said that Draco had panicked, but he’d never admit to something like that. It didn’t mean it was anything less than true, but he hadn’t spoken to that man since the night after his trail and he was not equipped to start again with it now._

Remembering the strength of those eyes made him shiver. It called pictures of a man with a sword in his hand and a beheaded monstrosity at his feet to mind, directly followed by the set of those eyes the night right after his trials. Shaking his head, Draco grabbed for his soap. He probably already washed himself, but he couldn’t remember, best to do it again then. Bending down still gave him nausea, but at least it helped to get his mind off of topics which didn’t need pondering.

Focusing on the first thing that wasn’t a Snake Slayer, a memory of the hero game came to his mind.

_‘Last round Malfoy, Potter, are you ready for your question?’ Blaise’s voice sounded pretentious even through the alcohol induced memory fog and not in a good way. ‘So, answer me this. Who is the worst person between the two of you, and why?’_

_What a piece of shit. Draco had expected a low blow at some point, but this? Getting told from the Boywonder exactly why he would never be a good person, why he wasn’t redeemable, in front of their whole year might be one of the most humiliating things that would ever happen to him. And Draco had more than just a few experiences to choose from for this particular square of the bullshit bingo that was his life already. Damn it._

_‘That would be most definitely me.’_

_The voice of the self-sacrificing idiot broke through Draco’s musing. What the fuck was that dumb arse even thinking? Draco didn’t need any more rescuing. That was probably the only way to make things even worse._

_‘I murdered for the first time when I was eleven – not counting that AK stuff as an infant. I know, I know Hermione – I only killed him, I didn’t murder him – but I still don’t see the difference, to be honest. Considering Draco has never killed anyone and I have killed two or three people, depending if we count Tom twice or just once, I think it’s safe to say I’m the worst person of the two of us, going by normal standards. Oh, and if we talk about Unforgivables here, I can check one more from the board then Malfoy can, accepting the investigation for his trail as correct.’_

_Finishing that statement with a nonchalant shrug, Harry took a long sip of this hour's cocktail and looked expectantly at Draco as if he hadn’t just stunned the whole party into utter silence._

_Draco hadn’t even bothered to answer the question, he just bowed and let Harry pick his Jason costume. To his surprise, Blaise gave him Daedalus. Sure, a guy who had to flee his home for murdering his nephew, got trapped in his own invention and lost his son Icarus when he flew too close to the sun while their prison break. But at least he was a genius inventor, and Draco wouldn’t need to wear a dress for it. It was definitely not ideal, but all in all, it could have been worse._

_Seeing that Plant Guy still spoke with Hermione and Ron, he decided to have a detour to the loo. The silence when he entered the loo was heavenly, but didn’t last. Before the door could even fall shut, Draco became aware of a muffled sob from the other side of the circular arranged sinks. Not knowing what to do, he froze. No one wanted to be confronted with him of all people when they were feeling vulnerable. But hadn’t he wished for a chance to show he had changed? This was probably it._

_Without further hesitation, he rounded the sinks and froze again. There, on the floor under one of the sinks, was no one other than the Golden Boy himself, head resting on his knees and shoulders shaking from silent sobs._

_Well, fuck! Pictures from their last encounter in a bathroom, with him crying, flooded Dracos mind. Sliced open on the floor, warmth pooling out of him and the remote feeling of relief. It would all be over very soon, someone had stopped him. Finally! Someone had stopped him._

_A second or maybe a few hours later – Draco couldn’t tell – the silence was broken by something new, some kind of shouting and then shaking. Something was shaking him and there were all these noises that seemed to come to him through a thick layer of fabric. Muffled and senseless, they didn’t belong to his world, where he still felt the warmth leaving his body, welcoming the cool numbness in the corner of his mind._

_Bit by bit the noises got clearer._

_‘Draco, can you hear me? Try to breathe with me, ok? Just follow my breathing. Deep in and back out through your mouth.’_

_It was easy to do as he was told, following instructions was easy._

_‘Yes, exactly like that, deep breath. Just in – one, two, three – and completely out again.’_

_The numbness started to fade. Breath by breath his world expanded again. Slowly, breath by breath, he grew aware of his surroundings again. He was on the floor of a bathroom, a shocking bushy pile of hair above him. Why was he on a bathroom floor?_

_‘This looks better. Just go on Draco, deep breath in, and completely out again.’_

_‘Shit, why am I on the floor?’ Looking around, the memories threatened to overwhelm him again._

_‘Keep breathing Draco, it ok, you are safe. Just breathe slowly and look at me. It’s ok.’_

_Dracos mind finally cleared. Fuck, he had a panic attack – again. Only, this time, he was saved by Miss Perfect herself. Salazar, couldn’t he even visit the loo without losing it? Wait, there had been someone else there. He had wanted to help–_

_‘Where is Harry? Is he ok? I wanted to help, but then–’_

_He stopped his rambling when Hermione – you should probably call people by their name when they just got you out of a panic attack – pointed towards the sinks, where Weasley was coaxing Harry out from under it. He looked like he was just run over by a train._

_‘I swear, I didn’t do anything to him, I just wanted to help. I’m so sorry, it was just the two of us, a bathroom, someone crying, I – ’_

_‘Just breathe, Draco.’ Hermione sat down next to him, with her back to the wall and closed her eyes. ‘I wish I could say that I didn’t see this coming, but we had worse episodes without you there. We just expected to find one person with a panic attack, not two. Even though I might wish it was your doing, I know it wasn’t. If it was, we could just get rid of you and be done with it. Sadly, this isn’t that easy, but it looks like you know that already.’ She drew a deep breath and looked over to Weasley and Harry – since when was he Harry? – before she spoke again._

_‘Come on, let’s get you two to bed. Ron, if Harry’s back, would you bring Draco to his room? I don’t think he should try on his own and you know your way inside better than I do since you’ve been there before. I’ll take Harry, if that’s ok, Harry.’_

_‘Is Ron going to come back?’ Harry's voice shocked Draco to his core. He sounded so broken, like a lost child._

_‘He has always come back, Harry, hasn’t he?’ Harry just bowed his head._

_What a strange thing to say._

_‘Ok, let’s go.’_

_Draco scrambled to his feet – leaning mostly on Weasley for support, but he would most definitely deny that, if someone were to ask._

_‘But I have to go back to the party, I need to get the right costume.’ Making some stumbling steps in the direction of the door, Draco's eyes got a look of determination._

_‘For god's sake, you can barely keep on your feet. Drinking is completely out of the question for you tonight! The party's over anyway, the games took too long. There will be another tomorrow, but considering tonight, you should probably not go.’_

That was how he got to bed then. Weasley had tucked him in. 

What the fuck. 

And what had Granger meant with, Weasley had already been to Slytherin? He resolutely pushed every memory of his panic attack to the back of his mind – it had been more of a flashback anyway, hadn’t it – and concentrated on the problem at hand. He would need to go to another party tonight. That was the moment his nausea won over his willpower and he rushed from the shower to the toilet – dripping wet. Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As long as we are still alive
> 
> (Chorus)  
> As long as we are still alive  
> Still are laughing, screaming dancin  
> As long as we are still alive
> 
> We are really open  
> We don’t make a lot of words  
> Our hearts all beat  
> To the rhythem of a drum  
> We don’t care about tomorrow  
> Because today is our day  
> Remorse and worries  
> Yes, we put up with that
> 
> Chorus 2x
> 
> We really are not petty  
> We don’t care  
> If you have today  
> Some money or not  
> We shan’t in our city  
> Everyone to become happy  
> Luck that is ubderstood  
> All over the world 
> 
> Chorus 10x


End file.
